kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone
Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone is a book appearing in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It appears in the episode A Novel Approach, and it was written by the famous author, Rowlin. It became very popular among the Cappies, angering King Dedede, because he didn't like the fact everyone was reading instead of watching his Channel DDD programming. In response, he confiscated all the copies of the book. The Cappies demanded their books back, but instead they were invited to a "magic school" where they were introduced to what appeared to be Rowlin, but was actually Broom King in disguise. The Real Rowlin eventually appeared with Meta Knight, and proved that the fake Rowlin was indeed fake. The story, according to Rowlin, was written to inspire others to live their dreams (the imposter claimed to have written it for money). Despite it being a popular book, only one volume has been made of the series and no one in Cappy Town is ever seen reading it again. It is possible that Dedede still kept everyone's books and later disposed of them. Cover The cover is a picture of a fair-haired pink character resembling Kirby with more pointed shoes wearing a witch's hat and glasses, while riding on a broom with a light purple diamond-shaped crystal in his hand. Story Pappy Pottey, thought to be an ordinary child, lives with his uncle's family. One day, he is informed that he is actually a wizard via a letter from a magic school. Pappy thought that this couldn't be true, but he soon found an old man at his doorstep, ready to take him to said school. The man reveals that Pappy's parents were also wizards. Pappy is taken via train to the magic school along with many other wizards. Upon reaching the front doors, no one is aware of an evil wizard, who is trying to kill Pappy and is said to be "biding his time." Meanwhile, once Pappy gets settled, he and the others learn how to play a new type of ball game; one where players fly on broomsticks and hit the ball into the opponent's hoop. Not much is known about the rest of the story, but it is assumed that Pappy managed to outwit the evil wizard and return home with newfound magic. Changes in the Dub *In the original Japanese version, Dedede burned up all of the books in a bonfire in front of everyone, but that was edited out of the English dub so that he simply took them away for himself. (despite it being stated that he cannot read in a few episodes.) Trivia *The title of the book references the name of the famous novel Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. This makes sense, as Rowlin was named after the novelist J.K. Rowling, who wrote the Harry Potter ''series of books, and ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was the first book in the franchise. Gallery Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone 2.png|Stacks of books Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone 3.png|Book Title Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!